I Need You Now
by BrokenComatose
Summary: *Songfic* It's been four years since Edward has walked out on Alphonse. Alphonse finally decides it's been long enough. Elricest. One-shot. Please R&R!


A/N: Well, this is my first try at a songfic. And, it's Elricest. Which makes it even more challenging. Lately, I've been practicing my smut writing, which isn't going so well. But, I'm getting there!

_Warn__ings: Elricest; Shonen-Ai; Language_

_Rated: T_

_Word Count: 731_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Or 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. _

_**XxX**_

_Picture Perfect Memories_

_Scattered All Around The Floor_

Alphonse collapsed next to the pile of photographs that had fallen off his desk. He flipped through each one, all of them of him and his brother, Edward, who he hasn't seen in 4 years. They had had a falling out when Edward discovered Alphonse had let it slip to Colonel Mustang about their forbidden love. Alphonse had been alone since then. Tonight, just like every night before, he reached for the phone.

_Reaching For The Phone_

'_Cause I Can't Fight It Anymore_

_And I Wonder If I Ever _

_Cross Your Mind_

Alphonse let his hand rest on the receiver, before letting it fall to his side. Ever since then, Edward had been on his mind all the time, even in his dreams. Alphonse groaned, and looked at the clock. A quarter after one, in the morning.

_For Me It Happens All The Time_

_It's A Quarter After One_

_I'm All Alone_

_And I Need You Now_

Alphonse gave in, and picked up the phone, and before he lost his nerve, dialed the number Mustang had given him.

_Said I Wouldn't Call_

_But I Lost All Control_

_And I Need You Now_

_Don't Know How I Can Do_

_Without_

_I Just Need You Now_

Edward tilted the glass up to his lips, and drowned the drink in one gulp. It was day the he had walked on his little brother, and at that time, lover.

_Another Shot Of Whisky _

_Can't Stop Looking At The Door_

_Wishing You'd Come Sweeping In  
_

_Just Like You Did Before_

Edward glanced at the door to his apartment, his somewhat drunken mind wondering what would happen if Alphonse suddenly came through the door, apologizing. Edward titled his head back against the back of the couch, thinking of Alphonse, wondering if he too sat like this.

_And I Wonder _

_If I Ever Cross Your Mind_

_For Me It Happens All The Time  
_

Edward flicked his eyes to the clock on the wall, and groaned. It was a quarter after one in the _fucking _morning. He needed Alphonse. For years alone was too much for him.

_It's A Quarter After One_

_I'm A Little Drunk_

_And I Need You Now  
_

Edward started at the sound of the phone ringing. He got up and stumbled over to the phone, staring at it for a moment, before picking it up.

'Hello?' he answered, wondering who the hell was calling him at one in the morning.

'Edward?' Alphonse asked timidly.

'Alphonse,' Edward breathed, his little brother's voice sounded like music to his ears.

'Look, Edward, I'm sor-' Alphonse began to say.

'No, Alphonse,' Edward cut in, 'I'm sorry. I'm the one that walked out. I overreacted. I know now that Mustang wouldn't have said anything.'

'How do you know that?' Alphonse asked.

'I asked,' Edward said bluntly.

'Can…can we meet up soon?' Alphonse asked.

'Sure. How about tomorrow at our favorite café?'

'Sounds good,' Alphonse said, nodding although Edward couldn't see him.

'Wait. Do you think, maybe, you could come now? I kind of need you. It's been too long,' Edward questioned.

'Sure, I guess so,' Alphonse said. 'I'll need your address though.'

Edward winced. He felt guilty again, for not even giving Al his address. It was a small relief to know Al was still living close enough to come over so soon. '310 Autumn Street.'

'That's just around the corner,' Alphonse said, before laughing. 'I'll be there in a couple minutes.'

'Ok. We really need to talk.'

'Yes, we do. I really need you brother,' Alphonse said.

'Me too, Al.'

'I'll be there in a few minutes. Goodbye,' Alphonse said, not yet comfortable with saying those three precious words over the phone again yet.

'Goodbye,' Edward said. _Finally, _things would be good again.

-_I'm All Alone, And I Need You Now-_

A/N: Well….that wasn't very good. At all. They are OOC in my opinion. – shrugs – Anyway, hoped ya liked. Please Review!

Ich liebe Sie alle, meine schönen Rezensenten! I love you all, my wonder reviewers!

Spiritshipper-SuzaEuphy09


End file.
